Chapter 56
|romaji = Kecchaku |cover = Hero Killer: Stain Tenya Iida |volume= 7 |pages = 19 |issue = 40, 2015 |arc = Vs. Hero Killer |previous = Chapter 55 |next = Chapter 57 |new character = Tsuragamae Kenji |anime episode = Episode 30 Episode 31 |date = August 1, 2015}} |Kecchaku}} is the fifty-sixth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary After killing the winged Nomu-like creature, Stain states that the "fake" Pro Heroes and the pathetic criminals in society are his targets for his purge, saying that everything he is doing is for a just world. Meanwhile, Tomura is watching the events unfold and is displeased that nothing is going his way. Endeavor arrives and sees the Hero Killer; Endeavor prepares to launch an attack on Stain to which Gran Torino tries to make him stop. Stain's bandaged mask falls off, revealing that he does not have a nose, shocking everyone. Stain, despite his heavy injuries, steps forward and states that the fake Heroes must be rectified and the word Hero must be restored. Stain urges the "pretenders" to try and stop him. Stain continues walking forward and declares that the only one who is allowed to kill him is All Might. Stain unleashes a bloody malefic aura which instills fear into everyone present; one of the Pro Heroes fall down out of fear, Shoto and Tenya fall to their knees, Izuku becomes terrified, Gran Torino becomes tense and even Endeavor takes a step back. Stain takes a step forward, but the grievous injuries of his perforated lungs due to his broken ribs causes Stain to finally lose consciousness. Everyone is shocked and stunned that even though the Hero Killer lost consciousness, Stain is still standing. The next day at the Hosu General Hospital, Izuku, Shoto and Tenya are recuperating. Izuku concludes that Stain allowed them to live as he had the power to kill them at any time to which Shoto agrees. Shoto tells Tenya that his bravery helped save the day but Tenya admits that he doesn't deserve any praise. Manual and Gran Torino announce to the young Heroes that they have a visitor; The Chief of the Police Force; Tsuragamae Kenji, a tall human with a dog-like face. Tsurugamae tells the young Heroes about Stain's condition; that he has severe injuries but is alive and is being treated. He then begins to tell them that since the appearance of Quirks, the police refused to use Quirk users in the Police Force out of fear that Quirks would be used as weapons and that was why Heroes were rose up to fill that position, but only if they followed strict rules and morals, as even young heroes like them, that aren't ready to take such roles, may harm others with their Quirks if they aren't with their guardians or supervisors. Even if it was the Hero Killer, it would still be consider breaking the law as such because the young Heroes were not with their supervisors during yesterday's incident, Tsuragamae tells them that they and their guardians (Manual, Endeavor and Gran Torino) must receive punishment for breaking the law. Furious, Shoto says that had they not gone into action, Tenya and Native would have been killed by Stain; Shoto prepares to lash out at the Chief of Police, angry that he expected them to sit idly and do nothing but obey the law; Gran Torino and Tenya stop him. Tsurugamae says that was just his opinion as a member of the Police Force, as stated that they would have been punished had it been an official disclosure. Since there were not enough witnesses to report the incident regarding Stain, Tsuragamae states that he will cover up the incident, but as a result Izuku, Shoto and Tenya will not get any recognition for their valiant efforts. Tsuragamae admits that he is covering up the story because he didn't want the young Heroes to get into trouble. Izuku, Shoto and Tenya thank the Chief of Police. Tsuragamae says that Izuku, Shoto and Tenya have a promising future awaiting them; Tsuragamae gave them a bow for their heroic actions and thanked them for keeping the peace. Characters by Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 56